Attack of the Frogs!
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Bulma hated frogs, always but that one time while on Namek with Captain Ginyu had pushed the hatred over the edge. Vegeta, however; found her fear for frogs hysterical. I guess you could call this a squeal to Lazy Mornings. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z. I got this idea when I was watching my box set of Season 3; I'd actually forgotten Bulma was turned into a frog briefly. Read and Enjoy!

Bulma hated frogs, always but that one time while on Namek with Captain Ginyu had pushed the hatred over the edge. She used to be able to stand them; if they didn't bother her…well she didn't bother them. Now it was war whenever she saw one of the slimy green amphibians hopping around. Of course she thought this fear was rational, I mean hey you'd be a little freaked if you'd been stuck in a frog's body for a few hours. Especially since your friends had no clue you were in the frog's body, she'd entertained the thought of being stuck in the small body forever at the time, lucky for her Gohan didn't take after his father.

Vegeta, however; found her fear for frogs hysterical. The first time he'd come to know about this insane fear was when she was sun bathing, and had demanded his presence for a few hours. He'd given in to her incessant whining and did relaxing karate movements as she watched him clad in the bikini. Even though he wouldn't admit it out loud, it had been a good idea to relax.

It had been going smoothly until one of the amphibians had hopped himself out of the pool and up to Bulma's lawn chair. She'd screamed bloody murder; Vegeta had turned and was standing next to her in seconds, his eyes scanning the area for intruders. Bulma by this time was practically on his shoulders, screeching and pointing. He had followed her hand to the ground and saw the frog; he had turned his head towards her with raised eyebrows.

Flustered she'd demanded he kill the vile thing. At this point he would have done anything to stop her screeching in his ear. With one ki blast, the frog was no more. Bulma claimed him her hero and kissed him for his efforts. He was going to ask about her strange fear for something as weak and small, but had gotten distracted.

Vegeta hadn't thought about her fear of frogs, until he spotted another one hopping along the edge of the pool. His thoughts turned to her reaction, and he admitted he wanted to know why she got upset; besides it had been comical enough for a repeat. Without much effort he caught the frog and walked back towards the house. He entered their shared room, looked around and noticed she wasn't in the room, but heard movement in the bathroom. Locating his target, he peeked his head in the bathroom to find Bulma taking a nice bubble bath and her eyes were closed.

Grinning, he took his chance and placed the frog on the side of the tub and ducked out of the bathroom. He only had to wait a few minutes before she started screaming. He had pretended to be coming into the bedroom when she ran into him. He hadn't been expecting her to come out naked with only a few soap bubbles covering her body. A miscalculation on his part but one he was thoroughly enjoying, as she pressed her body against him, yelling about the frog in her bath tub. It took all his effort to control himself and not start laughing at how ridiculous she was being. Once he'd gotten rid of the frog, Bulma had slumped on the bed, in her naked and soapy glory. Vegeta told himself he wasn't going to be distracted so easily this time, as he commanded her to tell him why she freaked out over something so outrageous, even for her.

"Well if you must know," she said stalling, he just glared at her and she gave in. "It's because Captain Ginyu."

"Captain Ginyu?" he asked his brow furrowing together in confusion as he thought about why the freak would have anything to do with his wife.

"Yeah, you remember! The freak who stole my body!" he ranted, crossing her arms. Which Vegeta couldn't help but notice, pushed her breasts together and upwards. He licked his lips.

"By the time you saw him he was a helpless…frog." Realization dawned on him and he understood why she was afraid of frogs. "Only you would be unlucky enough to be trapped by a powerless man in a frog's body."

"Shut up, Vegeta," she snapped, huffing. "I don't want to hear it!"

"I'll keep them away from you," he said, moving closer to her. She looked up, her eyes suspicious of him. She expected him to tease her any minute or for the rest of her life because of this and here he was saying he'd protect her from frogs. Well she couldn't help but feel a little giddy over the small fact, but still she had her doubts.

"Really?" she asked, her lips breaking into a small smile.

"Really," he answered, dipping his head down to seal it with a kiss. He went a little farther, since she was so nicely prepared. "It was good of you to be so presentable."

"Absolutely," she giggled, at his playful mood. "A prince shouldn't be kept waiting should he?"

"Very astute," he mumbled against her lips, his hands caressing her bare skin and he smirked when she moaned.

"I always said I was the smart one," she agreed, a little breathlessly. "Brilliant actually."

"Bulma! I heard screaming and I thought….Oh dear! I've seemed to have done it again," Bulma's mom giggled, behind her hand. "I'll just leave you two alone."

Vegeta glared at the door and started to get up. Bulma grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. "I don't think so," she grumbled, being aggressive. "You owe me after the frog stunt." His eyes widened and she grinned. "You really thought you could pull that off with out me figuring it out? Please Vegeta, I'm a genius remember? Matter of fact I think that's where we left off."

Vegeta chuckled as he crawled over her body onto the bed.


End file.
